Vales mucho mas de lo que imaginas
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: Inuyasha es un chico molestado en la escuela, cree que no vale nada. Hasta que Kagome entra en su vida, haciendole ver lo contrario. Oneshot.


Historia mía, personajes de Rumiko Takahashi. Prohibido plagiar esta, o cualquier historia.

Vales mucho más de lo que imaginas

La vida socio-escolar de Inuyasha Taisho no es en sí color de rosa. Este joven de dieciséis años, lo tienen catalogado de nerd y tonto en su escuela. El llego a creérsela, empezando a vestirse y actuar como ha sido etiquetado. Empezó a usar ropa formal, pareciendo más un profesor de escuela, en lugar de un estudiante. Además de ponerse enormes, estorbosas e innecesarias gafas. Las cuales le cubren casi toda su cara, opacando sus ojos dorados, además de peinar su cabello plateado en una coleta baja, con raya en medio.

La razón de ser catalogado de tonto nerd en la preparatoria, es porque siempre saca buenas calificaciones, tiene uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela. Destacando sobre todo en el área de matemáticas. No le gusta estar de Casanova con las chicas, como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Siempre es amable con ellas, lo cual los hombres consideran bastante tonto, y afeminado. Aunque las chicas no lo toman en cuenta.

Los hombres lo califican de tonto afeminado. Siempre lo golpean y le tiran sus cosas. Sobre todo el chico popular Naraku Tatewaki, quien además es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Y por eso mismo siempre anda con las chicas mas lindas de la escuela; con quienes siempre se mete y después de una semana, las cambiaba por otras.

-Señor Taisho, pase enfrente y resuelva este problema.- ordena el profesor de matemáticas. Inuyasha solo hace lo que se le pidió. Resuelve con gran habilidad el ejercicio y regresa a sentarse. Sus compañeros solo lo miran con burla y envidia.

-Por el buen trabajo que presenta, queda exentado de los exámenes.- anuncia con orgullo el profesor. Inuyasha se sonroja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye nerd, veamos si tu cerebrote predice esto.- amenaza Naraku, y en un instante lo golpea, siendo ayudado por los demás integrantes de baloncesto. Inuyasha no se defiende de ellos.

-Algún día de estos, te hare pagar tus humillaciones Naraku Tatewaki.- inútilmente amenaza Inuyasha, mientras se levantaba del suelo y recogía sus cosas. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio sangrante.

-Si claro cerebrito. ¿Me lanzaras tu calculadora, para golpearme? Eres bastante patético e inútil. Ya vámonos chicos.- se retira Naraku mientras se reía con sus amigos. Inuyasha solo lo veía furioso.

-Deberías ponerle un alto de inmediato amigo. No debes seguir aguantando sus estupideces. Eres mejor que el.- le aconseja Miroku Houshi; el mejor y único amigo de Inuyasha en la escuela. Aunque era un atleta y no un intelectual, apreciaba mucho a Inuyasha y viceversa.

-¿Y rebajarme a su nivel? Ni soñando.- replica el chico, mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

-Ay amigo, algún día entenderás.- suspira Miroku desesperado mientras lo acompañaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hijo mío, mira en que aspecto llegas a casa.- se pone histérica la señora Izayoi Taisho al ver a su hijo llegar con un ojo morado y labio partido. Inuyasha solo se desespera al escuchar a su madre.

-Ya mama, no es para hacer tanto teatro.- reclama el joven, mientras entraba a su casa y dejaba a un lado su mochila.

-¿Acaso esperas el estar tan tranquila, al verte golpeado hijo?-

-No porque papa falleció hace poco, justifique tu histérica sobreprotección. Ya no soy un bebe mama.-

-Pero sigues siendo mi hijo. Como tu madre no tolero verte así.-

-Como digas, mama.- contesta el joven al subir a su habitación. Deja su mochila en el suelo, y se acuesta de panza en su cama. Se ponía a pensar como fue el haber terminado así, siendo el blanco de humillaciones de su escuela; con pocos amigos y muchos enemigos bravucones. Parecía que solo podía ser notado entre los profesores por sus altas calificaciones e inteligencia.

-Espero pronto algo de ayuda u orientación, que realmente me sirva para dejar de ser molestado. La verdad; ya ni recuerdo porque empezó este asunto de nerd.- piensa Inuyasha mientras dormía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la semana siguiente, cuando Inuyasha y su grupo se dirigían a clases, Naraku y tres chicos más se le acercan y lo acorralan contra una pared. Le quitan su mochila, lanzándola a otra parte, lo agarran de la camisa, alzándolo un poco del suelo.

-¿Qué tal tonto; listo para practicar boxeo?- se burla Naraku, mientras alzaba el puño para pegarle. Pero siente como es detenido por Miroku, mientras lo separaba de su amigo; quien solo acomoda su ropa e iba por sus cosas. Pero es detenido por los otros muchachos, quienes empiezan a golpearlo.

-Déjalo en paz. Te vez ridículo, y tonto molestando a los demás.- grita Miroku. Pero su oponente se ríe socarronamente y comienza a golpearlo.

-¡BASTA YA!- grita alguien que estaba viendo con desagrado la escena. Todos voltean a ver quien grita. Resulto ser una jovencita de dieciséis años. Muy bonita, de apariencia delgada y formada, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-¿Disfrutando el espectáculo, hermosa?- pregunta Naraku socarronamente, mientras seguía golpeando a Inuyasha.

-Déjalos en paz, ahora.-

-Solo son tontos. No importan como yo, soy popular y mejor que nadie.- respondía el bravucón con majadería.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta un prefecto, apareciendo de sorpresa.

-Estos cuatro están molestando y golpeando, a esos dos chicos.- acusa la jovencita, sorprendiendo a Naraku. El estaba acostumbrado a ser encubierto por los demás.

-Naraku y compañía, acompáñenme a la dirección. A ver hasta cuando aprenden la lección.- ordena firmemente el prefecto mientras se los llevaba.

-Nunca, viejo.- le contestaron socarronamente. El prefecto solo vuelve a regañarlos.

-¿Se encuentran mejor?- pregunta la chica al ayudar a Inuyasha y Miroku a levantarse del suelo.

-Ya un poco mejor, gracias.- agradece Miroku, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias por defendernos. Las chicas siempre se ponen de parte de ese bravucón.- agradece Inuyasha, al acomodar sus lentes. En ese momento su amigo le mira con ojos de regaño, el entendió de inmediato el motivo. -¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Inuyasha Taisho, y él es mi amigo Miroku Houshi.-

-Un gusto. Soy Kagome Higurashi. Me mude a esta ciudad, por motivos familiares, es mi primer día.-

-Bienvenida. Lamento que nos hayamos presentado así, después de lo sucedido.-

-¿Por qué no te defendiste de esos abusones, Inuyasha?-

-No tiene caso. Siempre volverán a hacer lo mismo.- decía el joven, lamentándose. Su amigo solo resopla, mientras Kagome rolaba los ojos.

-Con esa forma de pensar, lo seguirán haciendo. Debes defenderte y darte a respetar.- explicaba Kagome, seriamente. Miroku asiente mientras Inuyasha solo queda serio.

-Eso mismo le digo. Pero al parecer no escucha, o no entiende.- apoya el atleta.

-Porque decirlo es fácil. Ponerlo a la práctica; casi imposible.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esa nueva chica es linda. Haciendo uso de mis habilidades y frases inventadas, la tendré de inmediato. Total, todas aquí son iguales.- pensaba Naraku mientras caminaba rumbo a Kagome, quien estaba en su casillero, acomodando sus libros. Se pone a un lado del casillero, y espera a que la chica cierre el suyo.

-Hola, soy Kagome Higurashi.-

-Soy Naraku Tatewaki, pertenezco al equipo de basquetbol. Y soy el capitán del mismo, por eso ganamos los partidos contra otras escuelas. Se necesita ser un gran atleta como yo, para la victoria- empezaba a presumir el chico, mientras Kagome solo se desesperaba.

-Vaya presumido y arrogante.- pensaba la chica, con mucha desesperación, porque el joven seguía hablando de él.

-Bueno linda Kagome. ¿Te apetece salir conmigo, después de clases?- pregunta el joven, intentando agarrar su mano; como lo hacía al intentar ligar. Pero Kagome se la retira antes de intentarlo.

-No, gracias.- rechaza la chica, intentando alejarse. Había algo de él que no le gustaba nada. Además su intuición le indicaba problemas, si se involucraba con él; y prefirió seguir sus instintos.

Pero Naraku estaba sorprendido de su reacción. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de respuesta, siempre recibía risitas nerviosas o sonrisas algo tontas e infantiles después de contestarle afirmativamente. Pero un rechazo e intento de huida, no lo procesaba. Así que le agarra un brazo, antes de irse.

-Anda acepta. Sé que quieres.-

-No, gracias.-

-No te preocupes. Las demás chicas no se enterarán. Si lo hacen, no pasa nada.-

-No quiero, gracias.-

-Escúchala Naraku. Ella no quiere estar contigo.- regaña Inuyasha, al entrometerse en la discusión.

-No te metas nerd, esto es entre ella y yo. Tú no puedes conseguir siquiera a la más fea del mundo.- insulta Naraku groseramente.

-No seas grosero. Nada ni nadie te da ese derecho a ser grosero con los demás. Además entiende, no quiero estar contigo.- exclama Kagome enojada. De repente se le ocurre algo al ver a Inuyasha. –No quiero faltar a mi cita con Inuyasha.- finaliza su ocurrencia la chica. Los hombres estaban confusos por lo dicho al último. Naraku estaba confundido, pero a la vez celoso. No comprendía porque prefirió a un desadaptado social, en lugar de él.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba confundido, por no decir sorprendido, que ella haya dicho sobre tener una cita juntos. Observa sus ojos intentando buscar alguna señal de duda o burla. Pero solo observa desesperación y súplica de ayuda. Y además, como ella le estaba empezando a caer bien, decidió ayudarla a librarse de esa situación.

-Gracias por recordármelo, por poco y olvidaba nuestra cita para estudiar.-

Kagome estaba contenta por la ayuda otorgada, se suelta de Naraku y se dirige a lado de Inuyasha. El atleta murmuraba groserías y maldiciones hacia el inteligente, mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Y disculpa por decir de inmediato, sobre una cita entre nosotros. No se me ocurría mas.- explicaba Kagome, mientras estaba en una cafetería con Inuyasha.

-No hay problema. Al inicio si me sentí sorprendido de tu respuesta, pero observe tu necesidad de ayuda.-

-Gracias por todo. Y dime ¿Cómo es tu vida?-

-Pues la verdad, no hay muchas cosas interesantes en mi vida. Mi padre murió hace dos años, de un infarto cardiaco. Desde entonces mi madre exagera en cuidarme, al punto que casi no me da mi espacio en varias ocasiones. Y como te habrás dado cuenta, en la escuela soy catalogado como el nerd. Aunque destaco por mi promedio, los demás me creen un tonto.-relata el chico, en ese momento hace una pausa, para tomar aire. La joven solo negaba con la cabeza, no creía posible el pesimismo del joven.

-La verdad como ves, no soy nada especial. Apenas tengo un amigo, pero no logro hacer mas.- termina Inuyasha de relatar, poniendo cara de pesadumbre y apatía. Kagome seguía meneando la cabeza negativamente. Ella pudo observar el potencial de Inuyasha. En verdad el tenia mucho para dar; pero lo desperdicia al estar creyendo las opiniones ajenas de el mismo, en lugar de creer lo que debe.

-Pues yo acabo de mudarme de casa. No me gustan los pendencieros, los cuales creen que pueden hacer todo, solo porque si. Yo busco llevarme en paz con los demás.-

- A nadie le gustan los problemáticos. Pero nos fácil ponerles un alto.- comenta el chico con pesadez.

-Con ese pesimismo menos. Se lo difícil que es lidiar con ellos, pero buscando una manera inteligente se logra. Tú puedes detener a Naraku, si te lo propones. Solo se logra hacerlo con inteligencia y seguridad.- anima la chica. Inuyasha solo queda sorprendido. Esa una manera más sutil de decirle como debe enfrentar sus problemas y a los bravucones. Ahora podía comprender un poco mejor el argumento de Miroku.

Los días pasaban, la amistad entre Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku iba en buen camino. Inuyasha estaba asombrado al aprender sobre defenderse sin recurrir a la violencia; pero a la vez estaba sintiendo algo por Kagome, pero no sabía con exactitud que era. O tal vez sí, pero era demasiado tímido para admitirlo.

Kagome, por su parte, también estaba sintiendo algo por Inuyasha. Ella se sentía muy a gusto en su compañía y se la pasaba bien, cuando estaban juntos. Aunque también la pasaba bien con Miroku; pero era diferente.

Por su parte, Naraku seguía acosando e insistiéndole a Kagome en salir juntos, mientras insultaba al chico Taisho frente a ella para hacerse el interesante. Ella lo seguía rechazando, y a veces era ayudada por sus amigos para zafarse de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Miroku, ¿sabes cómo este asunto?- pregunta Kagome una vez, mientras esperaban a Erik.

-Pues conozco a Inuyasha hace tiempo, desde los diez años. El antes no era así. Era más alegre, y sociable. Pero cambio cuando entramos a esta preparatoria. Naraku empezó a agarrarlo de saco de boxeo. Inuyasha si se defendía de él. Pero cuando murió su padre, hace dos años, fue diferente.-

-¿Era muy unido a su padre?-

-Bastante, fue duro para él y su madre, su repentino fallecimiento. Eso destruyo su ánimo y autoestima. Dejo que Naraku se aprovechara de él por completo, y no se molesta en defenderse. No habla con casi nadie, y se encierra en sus tareas.-

-Eso no está bien. Se cuanto duele la muerte de un ser querido, pero no es excusa para dejarle a los demás, aprovecharse de él. Debe saber superar ese hecho y seguir su vida.-

-Fácil decirlo Kagome. Pero no lo es, llevarlo a cabo.- comenta el sujeto de la conversación, al llegar de repente.

-Deja de pensar así, por eso los demás se aprovechan de ti.- replica Miroku.

-Tiene razón. Pensando negativo, atraerás cosas igualmente negativas. Si piensas en positivo, entonces la cosa cambia.-

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-No es fácil, pero se puede. Piensa en cosas como en tu habilidad para la física y matemáticas, por ejemplo. Para desahogarte de las cosas malas que suceden, puedes escribir sobre ellas, dibujarlas, etc.-

Inuyasha se queda sorprendido de lo que escucha. No tenía la menor idea de otras soluciones, las cuales no impliquen lamentarse todo el tiempo.

-Como ves amigo, tienes mucho en tu vida. Tienes un gran potencial, y no lo ves.- anima Miroku a su amigo. –Quienes quieren hacerte creer lo contrario; es porque ellos mismos se sienten menos por dentro; y quieren reflejar sus miserias en los demás. Te puedo asegurar que Naraku se siente así.-

-¿Cómo?-

-El es un bravucón, porque quiere desquitarse de sus problemas con los demás. Anda de Casanova, y parrandero para llenar un vacío en su interior. Es presumido además, porque piensa que si le agrada a los demás, el llegara a agradarse a si mismo.- afirma la chica. –Alguien que sabe quererse y aceptarse a sí mismo, no necesita actuar así. Como vez, todos valemos mucho, nadie debe marcarte como ellos creen que eres. Uno mismo debe saber cómo es en realidad; e ignorar los comentarios negativos ajenos. Si escuchas algo así, o quieren empezar con ello, solo aléjate de ahí.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos Kagome, sal conmigo en una cita.- de nuevo insistía Naraku. Ella solo lo rechazaba, y trataba de huir de él.

-¿Qué hay de tus chicas?- burlonamente pregunta la joven; tratando de desanimarlo. El solo sonríe con burla.

-Ellas no importan. Jamás se enterarán; no tienen porque hacerlo.-

-Mira que fresco y cínico. Ya dije, no voy a salir contigo, punto.- finaliza molesta Kagome, yéndose a otra parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye tarado. ¿Qué le has metido en la cabeza a Kagome?- grita muy molesto el capitán de baloncesto, al ver a Inuyasha.

-Nada. Únicamente ella no quiere estar contigo.- responde el aludido con tranquilidad.

-Eso ya lo sé, y no me gusta. Solo dime porque ella prefiere estar con un don nadie como tú, en lugar de estar con alguien como yo.-

-No me eches la culpa. Ella si sabe pensar bien con quien estar.- afirma Inuyasha con calma. Naraku se enoja, y lo golpea en el rostro, rompiéndole las gafas, además de partirle el labio. Inuyasha, solo se limpia la sangre y se va de allí, dejando a su rival con la palabra en la boca.

Naraku por su parte seguía enojado con Inuyasha, debido a sus celos. Pero también estaba sorprendido. Normalmente el chico le respondía frases sin sentido, para él. Pero esta vez no dijo nada, y se fue.

-Es extraño, normalmente no quiero quedarme atrás cuando él me molesta. Pero esta vez, algo me dijo que mejor me retire de él. Ahora entiendo, lo que me dicen los chicos.- pensaba Inuyasha tranquilamente, al estar caminando a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo pasaba, el chico cada día sentía más confianza en sí mismo. Ya no se sentía tan abrumado por los comentarios negativos de los demás. Y sobre todo sentía confianza para enfrentarse a Naraku, quien se esforzaba aun mas para hacerlo sentir miserable. Pero ahora sus esfuerzos ya no tenían los mismos resultados que antes.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha estaba si confesarle sus sentimientos a Kagome. Ella le empezó a gustar desde hace tiempo. Desde la llegada de la joven, el se sentía renovado y diferente. Su relación con su madre mejoro. Ahora su mama dejo de sobreprotegerlo, y le da su espacio e individualidad. Cambio de apariencia seria y formal a una juvenil y fresca, la cual reflejaba su nueva y renovada seguridad, dejando ver cuán guapo y apuesto es.

Su cabello plateado se lo dejaba casi siempre suelto, y ya no cubría sus ojos dorados con esas estorbosas e inútiles gafas.. Hasta comenzó a socializar con otras personas, ganado nuevos amigos, sin descuidar su amistad con Miroku. El cual estaba contento con el cambio de su amigo.

-¿Hasta cuando se lo dirás, compadre?- pregunta Miroku, cuando estaban en una banca del estadio de la escuela.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Inuyasha, haciéndose el desentendido. Miroku solo ríe.

-No te hagas, se cuanto te gusta Kagome. Me doy cuenta de tus miradas hacia ella cada vez al estar juntos. Anda díselo.-

-¿Y si me rechaza?- pregunta Inuyasha con temor y pesimismo.

-Eso no lo sabes aun. Tal vez no lo haga. Lo importante es actuar como eres en realidad. Como has estado aprendiendo en estos meses.-

-Tienes razón en eso.-

-Y hablando de la reina de Roma, ahí viene.- Señala Miroku a una entrada del campo. Kagome estaba caminando mientras platicaba con una chica.

-¿Cómo le digo?-

-Se sincero y amable, sobre todo se tu mismo.- anima su amigo. En ese momento Inuyasha estaba caminando hacia Kagome. Su acompañante se había retirado, dejándola sola.

-Hola Kagome. ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta el chico, un poco nervioso.

-Claro amigo.- responde ella sonriendo. Miroku estaba de allí, andaba de chismoso, queriendo saber lo sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sucede Kagome, que desde hace tiempo, tu…me….- explicaba Inuyasha, algo nervioso.

-Anda dilo, con confianza.-

-Me gustas. No solo como amiga.- termina de confesar el chico, poniéndose colorado. La joven estaba sorprendida de la repentina confesión. No esperaba escuchar eso. –Entenderé si no sientes lo mismo, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Inuyasha Taisho, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza. Tú también me gustas desde hace tiempo. Me pareces un chico tierno y agradable. Cuando te conocí, me pareciste tierno; aunque un poco pesimista. Pero ahora que cambiaste, no dejaste de ser ese joven tierno y amable. Eso me gusta.- sonríe la chica, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

-Tú me cambiaste, a como soy ahora.-

-No, tú lo hiciste. Tomaste esa decisión. Yo ayude a que te dieras cuenta, cuanto valor tienes en tu interior; junto con las demás cualidades.-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta Inuyasha al fin.

-Claro que si.- responde ella, con alegría.

El tiempo siguió su curso. El chico Taisho, antes molestado y catalogado como menos, ahora es alguien seguro de sí mismo. Reluce todas sus cualidades, y se defiende sabiamente, y ya no deja que las críticas y molestias ajenas lo afecten. Su amigo Miroku, junto con su novia Kagome tenían mucha razón. Todos valemos más de lo inimaginable; eso solo depende de uno mismo y no de los demás. Todos debemos tener en cuenta nuestro valor interno.

En cuanto a Naraku, el fue expulsado de la escuela. La última vez armo un pleito grande con Inuyasha, queriendo atacarlo con un arma blanca. Afortunadamente no paso a mayores. Lo expulsaron, y sus padres decidieron meterlo a una escuela militar para reformarlo, y así aprenda a comportarse.

Todo en esta vida se te da; solo se debe aprender a distinguirlo y tomarlo. Pero darle un buen uso; con eso se multiplican los bienes otorgados, gozando de grandes recompensas.

Fin de la historia.

Hola chicas, se que me atrase bastante, pero e estado muy ocupada con cosas de la escuela, es que ya me gradue, soy filosofía titulada. En cuanto a JEFE DE MI CORAZON, lo que sucede es que me dio un severo y fuerte caso de bloqueo de escritor. Pero cuando pueda lo seguire.

Cuidense Mucho.

SARA BUTLER.


End file.
